


Властелин слов

by Falde



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Его взгляд цепляется за книжную полку, и на доли секунды ему мерещится, будто корешки книг смотрят на него с укоризной. Будто они говорят ему:«посмотри, во что ты превратился, Ким Ханбин».





	Властелин слов

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Riisa.

Собственные слова кажутся ему безликими и пустыми, бессмысленной тяжестью оседают в строках открытого документа тяжестью, а души в них и вовсе нет.

Ханбин раздражённо трёт лицо и шумно выдыхает.

Снова не то. Снова не получается.

Когда он отводит руки от лица, его взгляд цепляется за книжную полку, и на доли секунды ему мерещится, будто корешки книг смотрят на него с укоризной.

Будто они говорят ему: _посмотри, во что ты превратился, Ким Ханбин_.

На полке расположились два тома детских сказок — написанных им с мыслями о Ханбёль и для неё же, — его первый роман, во многом наивный и непродуманный, но всё равно весьма неплохой для старта. Там же стоят сборники его рассказов — и в них можно встретить всё, от получивших форму мыслей, обычно витающих в голове между пробуждением и первой чашкой кофе по утру, до серьёзных разговоров о музыке. А ещё там есть книга, написанная для Чжевона, чтобы поддержать его в трудную минуту. Ханбину всегда было проще придать своим словам форму книги, чем озвучить их вслух.

Иногда ему и вовсе кажется, что слова на бумаге — это единственное, что у него есть.

Но около полугода назад — или больше, он не считал, — Ханбин написал свой последний роман, и с тех пор был совершенно опустошён и измотан.

Это был грустный роман с несчастливым концом. Завершённый любовный сценарий, в конце которого осталась только темнота. Немного иронично, что именно такое произведение и стало началом его затянувшегося хиатуса. 

Ханбин держится за своё умение писать обеими руками. Но что делать, если писать не о чем, а все слова, что он набирает, лишены смысла?

Он не знает. Он вообще не знает, чего стоит без своих книг.

Он бездумно смотрит по сторонам, разглядывая все привычные мелочи — фигурную рамку с фотографией семьи в углу стола, висящие над ней чёрно-белые снимки зданий, которые встречались Ханбину в поездках на пресс-конференции. Ракушки, камни и морские звёзды, которые ему зачем-то с отдыха привозят друзья. Аккуратно сложенные черновики прошлых работ и какие-то наброски текстов, которые он уже никогда не напишет.

— Может, вообще выбросить их все? — тихо спрашивает Ханбин вслух. Вдохновения все эти черновики ему не принесут, скорее напротив.

А в голове проносится совершенно неуместная мысль, которую Ханбин в любой другой момент бы уже отмёл, но сейчас он настолько в отчаянии и устал от себя самого, что хватается за неё, как за плавательный круг, как за последний шанс на спасение, как за возможность снова быть собой.

В конце концов, хуже уже не будет.

Почему бы и не попробовать себя в том, что до этого не пробовал.

Почему бы и не написать фэнтэзи.

Ханбин разминает пальцы, удаляет беспощадно и без сомнений все слова в открытом документе. Его руки на мгновение замирают над клавиатурой, пока он беззвучно бормочет себе под нос разные имена, силясь подобрать наиболее подходящее. А затем пишет:

« _Главного героя зовут Ким Донхёк. И он — маг_ ».

***

Главного героя зовут Ким Донхёк, и он — не просто маг. Он маг, рождённый в Корё столетия назад, чудом сбежавший от короля, который хотел его казнить за волшебство — королевский советник упорно твердил, что Донхёк использует свою силу во вред государству, и, конечно же, его слова оказались весомее, чем слова самого Донхёка, — и пропавший на несколько веков...

Маг, который по глупости провалился в другое измерение и несколько веков искал оттуда выход, если быть точнее. И теперь вынужден привыкать к новому, современному миру, пока сам мир пытается привыкнуть и принять его.

Писать о Донхёке Ханбину неожиданно легко и просто. Он не выдумывает никаких сложных приключений (вернее, прячет основную сюжетную нить за шутками и бытовыми ситуациями), никаких серьёзных противостояний (пока что приберёг для оставшихся глав), никаких опасных противников (а их Ханбин хочет включить когда-нибудь в будущем, и, кажется, он распланировал основной сюжет на несколько книг вперёд).

И, Господи, это фэнтэзи с элементами юмора. Ханбин никогда не пробовал себя ни в одном, ни в другом, а в своих произведениях он в принципе не бывает уверен, но сейчас ему кажется, что эта книга — именно то, что нужно. То, что многим полюбится.

То, что создаёт себя самостоятельно, без особого вмешательства со стороны самого Ханбина.

Десять глав он заканчивает чуть меньше, чем за неделю, и ему кажется, что время незаметно, он даже не успевал толком поспать или отдохнуть, слова просто беспрерывно лились из него.

И это — верх блаженства.

***

Верх блаженства — создание персонажа. Донхёк выходит полной противоположностью Ханбина и, пожалуй, очень ему нравится.

Донхёк получается миролюбивым, но изредка импульсивным. Приветливым и решительным. На первый взгляд безобидным, а на деле — просто пугающе сильным. Он сочетает в себе старинное благородство и стремление учиться новому. Он пытается избегать конфликтов, хочет понять, как устроен этот мир, исподтишка дарит случайным прохожим чудеса и очаровывает всех мимолётных знакомых одними только улыбкой и своей добротой.

И Ханбину упорно кажется, что он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, каким стал главный герой его же книги. Будто он просто сидит перед ноутбуком, а слова сами формируются в предложения, и Ханбин здесь — лишь инструмент, который его сознание (воображение, а, возможно, даже само мироздание) используют в своих целях.

Но не ему жаловаться. Уж лучше так, когда ты не хозяин своему тексту, чем как было прежде — когда каждое слово оказывается пустым.

Иногда Ханбин даже немного жалеет, что не умеет рисовать. Потому что Донхёк в его голове — на удивление живой и реальный. Худой и обворожительный, с мягкой улыбкой и невероятно тёплым взглядом. У Донхёка нежные руки и всегда спокойный голос. Ханбину, наверное, никаких слов не хватит, чтобы в полной мере показать — рассказать — миру, каким он видит Донхёка. Как Донхёк выглядит на самом деле.

В его воображении образ Донхёка настолько яркий, что временами Ханбину кажется, что он сошёл с ума. 

Но где-то в сознании мелькает мысль, что, возможно, встреть он кого-то похожего в реальной жизни, они могли бы стать друзьями.

И, пожалуй, Донхёку наверняка одиноко в этом новом мире каменных джунглей и бесконечных отражений в стекле. Ханбин задумывается на этим ненадолго, прежде чем прописывает Донхёку друзей в современности — обаятельного и улыбчивого бариста Юнхёна и ехидного первокурсника театрального факультета Чану.

С ними, думает Ханбин, герою точно будет веселее.

А мысль о том, что из-за их появления в сюжет тоже придётся вносить правки, Ханбин игнорирует. Это не страшно.

В конце концов, никто не должен быть одиноким.

***

Все в какой-то момент чувствуют себя одинокими. С Ханбином это случается либо в те моменты, когда (очень плохие) социальные навыки его подводят, либо в периоды неуверенности в себе. Когда кажется, что всё, что он пишет, обречено на провал, что его усилий недостаточно, что ему необходимо больше стараться. В такие дни ему особенно остро необходима компания, но сегодня, как назло, рядом никого нет: у Чжевона съёмки клипа, у Чжинхвана на утро уже записан клиент, которому нужно добить рукав, у Чжунэ свой творческий кризис и он неохотно идёт на контакт — его Ханбин тоже может понять, поэтам явно живётся ни капли не легче, чем прозаикам.

Он сидит на веранде в кофейне в девять утра выходного дня и отчаянно не знает, чем бы себя занять. Ханбин мог бы вернуться к книге — желание продолжить текст настолько острое, что вызывает дрожь на кончиках пальцев, — но проснулся с чувством страха, что если продолжит писать так же интуитивно и не задумываясь, то только испортит то, что уже создал.

А собственные книги для Ханбина значат очень много.

Краем глаза он замечает яркое пятно жёлтой куртки, и когда Ханбин оборачивается вслед стремительно удаляющемуся парню, то в голове появляется сцена того, как Донхёк пытается сбежать из города, который давит на него своей серостью, лишает воздуха и мешает дышать.

Ханбин улыбается сам себе и открывает в телефоне заметки. Потому что вдохновение в его случае сильнее страха.

_Принять город и найти своё место в нём_ , пишет он, _иногда может оказаться сложнее, чем найти и принять себя. А ещё сложнее — принять быстротечность времени._

***

Время пролетает во мгновение ока. Секунду назад Ханбин решил, что попробует написать своё первое фэнтэзи, и вот уже книга, после всех правок и дополнений, оказывается в печати, а потом отправляется на прилавки книжных магазинов. Ханбин по давно сложившейся традиции выключает телефон — в первые дни после старта продаж ему никогда не хватает смелости наблюдать за тем, как обстоят дела, и читать отзывы к своим творениям. Из-за слишком высоких ожиданий от себя самого даже мизерная вероятность того, что общество посчитает его работу не настолько хорошей, вызывает приступ паники.

— Всё будет хорошо, — убеждает он сам себя. Слова, произнесённые вслух, имеют больший вес, чем простые не озвученные мысли.

— Книга обретёт успех, — говорит Ханбин и, замешкавшись на миг, добавляет, — которого она действительно заслуживает.

Ответом на его неожиданный приступ уверенности служит тишина.

В которой звон дверного звонка кажется оглушительным.

Ханбин неторопливо встаёт из-за стола, идёт к двери, замирает, когда открывает её.

Потому что это — явно ожившая фантазия или сон наяву. А может, потеря рассудка и здравого смысла.

Потому что на пороге стоит Донхёк — точь в точь такой, каким Ханбин представлял его в своей голове, каким хотел видеть и каким пытался показать его читателям.

— Мне очень жаль, что я вынужден прервать вашу размеренную жизнь, хённим, — негромко говорит Донхёк, и у него действительно мягкий и спокойный голос. — Меня зовут Ким Донхёк, и нам нужно поговорить.


End file.
